


Let's Just Live and Learn

by CyberCatNinjaGirl



Category: Monsters vs Aliens (2009), RWBY, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Each chapter has a song lyric, Gallaxhar started the war, Operation Big Wave, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberCatNinjaGirl/pseuds/CyberCatNinjaGirl
Summary: Gallaxhar started the invasion and killed Susan, now its time to strike back and win back the earth from the alien!





	1. Opening title

_Back to the fairytale  
Back to the show_

***Sasha ties up her bandaged arm, she looks up to the stars and closed them as the tears fall down and looks at Qrow who shook his head as Ozpin came in and looks out beyond the fiery area.***

__  
Backed to the wall  
And there's nowhere to go  
Hopeless and desperate

***Yang rides on her motorcycle with Shadow and Link as they are being chased by the aliens.***

__  
All paths adverse  
Things looking bleak  
And they're bound to get worse

 ***Ruby prays to her mother's grave as she and Penny look to see Sonic and Adam nodding.***  
  
_Helpless and doomed_  
And there's no way to win  
Goal unachievable  
Faith running thin  
Lost and forlorn

***Shadow wipes off the blood on his knife before looking up to Link as he shot down some aliens and blood flying everywhere.***

__  
Impossible odds  
That's when you learn  
You've been messing with gods

 ***Nora and Ren are running and helping other people escape before explosions go off revealing Gadget the Wolf as he smiles and gives them a thumbs up.***  
  
Send _in your Grimm_  
Tear off my limb  
Strike me with bolts of lightning  
I won't die!

 ***Nora tries to strike at Gallaxhar only to be thrown across the room and Ren tries to slice him up but thrown into Nora.***  
  
The _battle seems unwinnable_  
But all we need's a miracle  
We're going up  
We'll never be denied!

 ***Ghostly Image of Susan is shown in black and white as Sasha reached out for her and screamed.***  
  
Can't _wish away the dismal days_  
Can't bring back what is gone  
Won't wish more tears on yesteryears  
Instead we'll carry on

 ***Sasha is standing with everyone behind her as Gallaxhar summons his clones as they charged at each other as the Grimm came in.***  
  
We'll _win for sure, we will endure_  
And though our goal is far  
We'll be the ones to touch the sun  
**The triumph**  will be ours!!

***A scythe is shown with a rose as the words RWBY is shown.***


	2. Straying From The Thunder

" _I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step._ "

-Ozpin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A red-cloaked figure walked throughout the demolished city of Modesto as the wind wafted softly in her silver hair, her black and white jackal ears flapped in the soft wind as the Beowolves paced adjacent her. She put her hand on one of their muzzles and rubbed it, they whine at her sudden tremors as the whimpers soon turn into snarls.

Large groups of alien clones saw the red hooded figure as she gazed up and spoke in a voice only the Beowolves could detect from the wind that soon turned sharp.

**"Sic 'em."**

The Beowolves went violent and bloodthirsty as they charged at the alien clones who only had a short time to react as the sound of flesh tearing and blood splattering onto the rocks as they marched over to the girl and she grinned at their handiwork. But shortly, more of them came to see the butchering the girl begun as she flipped off her hood to reveal her face with a scar over her left eye. She unfolded her scythe and cocked back a bullet before cutting her hand as the blood-red liquid ran down her from the palm of her hand and summoned more Grimm from a symbol that appeared on the gravel.

The Ursa roared to life as they set their sights on the aliens before they activated their weaponry only to have them smashed by the powerful jaws of the Ursa. The Jackal Faunus on the other hand, she vanished in a flurry of rose petals before appearing again and killed all of the aliens leaving a murderous mess from the blood-red scythe she clutched in her right hand before booting the gory remains to the Grimm, feeding them as if she was rewarding them.

She scoffed at the aliens she killed before taking off on a Nevermore and flew all the way back to the secret base in the desert, but her scroll rang as she took it out to see who it was and it was her team.

Ren: _"Sasha, we are heading back to base. Meet you there shortly."_

Penny:  _"Sasha, see you soon."_

Ruby: _"Ozpin is holding a meeting for us, meet you there."_

She softly laughed as she smiled before looking out to the horizon and answering back to them.

"Don't worry, I'll make it there."

 

\--Ending--

_Colors weave into a spire of flame_

_Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_

  _Bare this torch against the cold of the night_  

_Search your soul and reawaken the undying light_

_On that day, when the sky fell away_  

_Our world came to an end_

_In our eyes stood a fading sunrise in the dark glimmering shadows_

_Silence grows in the spaces between_  

_Stretching out beyond time_

_Rising up as a chorus of souls finds a voice flickering through the void_

  _These little sparks cling on to life_  

_Everyone caught in the struggle_

_And then storms of change they fan the flames scattering ashes to the wind_

_Every soul contains a whisper of light_

_Gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight_

_No escape no greater fate to be madeIn the end, the chains of time will not break_

_Colors weave into a spire of flame_

_Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_

_Bare this torch against the cold of the night_

_Search your soul and reawaken the undying light_

_As fate spins a thread without endNew life draws its first breath_

_Blossoming in a soil reclaimed from the past_

_Where destiny holds fast_

_Here where we stand, hand clenched in hand_

_Everyone caught in the struggle_

_This is the day we finally find a way stepping into our tomorrow_

_Every soul contains a whisper of light_

_Growing louder as it calls to unite_

_From the distance sings a chorus of souls_

_Rising slowly stirring heat from the coals_

_Colors weave into a spire of flame_

_Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_

_Bare this torch against the cold of the night_

  _Light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight_

_Every soul contains a whisper of light_

_Growing louder as it calls to unite_

_From the distance sings a chorus of souls_

_Rising slowly stirring heat from the coals_

_Colors weave into a spire of flame_

_Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_

_Bare this torch against the cold of the night_

_Light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight!_


	3. Fills My Head With Dreams

_**"The goal isn't to live on forever; it's to make something that does."**   
_

_- **Monty Oum (1981-2015)**_

_~-Memory-~_

_Rushing into the hallway and grasping onto Susan's hand, Sasha and Susan were running from Gallaxhar's clones as they tried everything to block them and escape all the way down to the escape pods where Sasha was shoved into it as she banged on the glass._

_"Susan! You need to jump in! Susan!" Sasha cried out for her friend as the sounds of the door banging from the aliens made her blood run cold like Atlas. Susan knew she couldn't make it on time as she turned around and smiled at her friend as the tears ran down her face. Her  jackal ears flattened against her head as she punched the glass but it made her hand bleed before hearing her last words._

_"I'm sorry."_

_The sound of a gun going off and the blood splattering on the glass as the pod dropped down to earth before she broke free and into a flurry of rose petals as she landed on the familiar ground and holding her arm as her dull silver and red eyes stared at the ground before she screamed._

~~End Memory~~

She snapped out of her thoughts as the Nevermore landed near an empty town and out of enemy sight  as she jumped down and walked into the wrecked and empty town before taking out a knife and killing an alien right in the neck as the green blood stained her face and fell down to the ground with a loud thud. Upon the empty town, some aliens would try to get one of them to talk but they don't go down without a fight.

Two of her companions walked up to her and using the secret knock code and secret handshake for the entrance. She walked inside the old bunker as she saw all of the soldiers talking as she smiled when she saw everyone there. The moment she saw how the monsters were, things went bad.

Link lost his arm.

B.O.B perished even though he was indestructible for anything.

Doc had lost his lab and everything.

Insecto was killed from the laser attack.

But she knew that they would never be the same once it was all over and the friends would never come back and they knew about that, she walked over to Ozpin as he lead everyone to a room where Glynda pulled up the map of the world and the percentage of how much they have taken back.

Sasha thought back on how she was able to beat Infinite back in...Mobius...that's when she snapped her fingers. Soon everyone was looking at her and she stood up from her chair to speak.

"Bring in the Resistance. From Mobius." She said as the portal opened to have the Resistance come in piling on the ground before getting up and groaning until they saw Sasha and of course Amy jumped on her and hugged her.

"Oh Sasha! I knew that you would come back!" Amy shouted until she saw everyone else, that made everyone confused.

"What's going on Sasha? And it better not be something crappy." Shadow said as he folded his arms along with Espio. Sasha told them everything and showed them her scar as they grimaced at the sight of it. Silver had something in his hand, it was some soothing cream for her scar as he rubbed it on there and she looked up at them.

~~Time Skip to partners~~

Sasha held out a list for who is with who as she handed one assignment out to each of the teams.

"These are your teams if you didn't see the list." She said over the microphone as she read out the names aloud for everyone.

"Team 1: Yang Xiao Long, Shadow The Hedgehog, Lie Ren, and Raven Branwen." The four stepped up to the front and yang got the folded up green paper that was handed to her, Sasha continued with the rest.

"Team 2: Ruby Rose, Adam Tarus, Sonic The Hedgehog, and Espio The Chameleon." They stepped up and took the red paper from a soldier.

"Team 3: Me, Silver the Hedgehog, Qrow Branwen, and Penny Polendina. Meet with me after the team assignment." She said as she took out a blue paper and handed it to Qrow.

"Team 4: Weiss Schnee, Vector the Crocodile, Amy Rose, and Emerald Sustrai." She said as she handed another green paper to Emerald.

"Team 5: Cinder Fall, Sun Wukong, Nora Valkyrie, and Roman Torchwick." She held out a red paper for them.

~~Time skip~~

"That is all of the teams, if you didn't hear you names that means that you are helping iwth communications or helping the injured. That is all, thank you." She said as she headed off to join her team as she unfolded the blue paper and read it out loud.

**"Kill Gallaxhar."**

 


End file.
